Fleeting Moments
by Niiyomi
Summary: Eve was just your average highschool student. Living a pretty normal, happy life in her home with her parents and her two best friends at her side. That is, until one of them confesses, arising problems for the three of them. Highschool and normal living isn't so easy apparently. Not when problems began to arise left and right. Warnings: AU! OOC!
1. Prologue

A/N: Hello Everyone~ :3 This is a short chapter Dx Sorry for that. It's just to kind of begin the story? It is the prologue of course! And this is also my first time writing a story that isn't a one-shot so I will probably have writer's block and won't update frequently due to school starting. I hope you all will understand. Never the less, please enjoy this while I conjure up the whole plot in my head, it is a 8-in-the-morning-still-awake kind of story? eh heh heh. Well any who, please enjoy and tell me what you think? Thanks!

* * *

The thought of "normal" living isn't so simple, neither is living it. For seventeen years I thought I had always lived a pretty average life. Went to school, got good grades, had a nice home with happy and loving parents and two best friends that a girl could ever ask for. Again, that's what I thought. I had always thought that was how my life was going to be. Average. Normal. Uninteresting. How stupid was I? Very apparently. Life isn't a trail of rainbow's and sunshine. I now know that. I know that alright! It was when I started my junior year in highschool that everything began changing. Making my "normal" living take a U-turn. I still can't get over how my life changed...Just like that. I don't think I ever will. It was because of that damned day! The day everything went downhill! But...I guess somethings turned out well in the end.


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello everybody! I am back and hope you haven't been waiting too long for me to update OTL;; I want to make Saturday a regular update day, unless things come up and I cannot. Plus, since school has started I have no time really to write freely without getting in trouble OTL And I want to apologize also if this chapter ((and others)) are really REALLY descriptive and wordy OTL I'm just so used to writing like that, but I hope you all still enjoy it and am so happy with how many follows and fave's this story has gotten, no matter how little I am so happy! :D Thanks everyone! With further ado, please enjoy this...terrible writing! I do not own IB or its characters at all ;A;**_

* * *

_**~Normal POV~ **_

The sun slowly slid up into the sky, awaking every creäture as it did. The birds sung tunes that echoed throughout the neighborhood as the bees buzzed from bud to bud, gathering the flowers sweet nectar. Cars quickly speed by the various shapes and sizes of homes, the driver's anxious to arrive to work on time. While other's calmly sat at the table with breakfast in front of them, slowly eating away as they flipped through the channels to find one that amuse's them. But not everyone was awake. Oh no, on the contrary there was still someone bundled snuggly underneath the sheets. There blinds tightly closed, blocking whatever light that wanted to sneak inside. "Mngh" there was a low yet soft grumble underneath the mass of blankets as an alarm rang throughout the fairly large bedroom. A small, pale and gentle hand eased out from the blankets and began smacking at the little table beside the bed, finally finding and pressing the 'Snooze' button on their clock. Silence filled the room as another shuffle of sheets sounded. A body had shifted, making the bed let out a low groan.

"Eve~" A sweet voice called from outside and down the flight of stairs. "Time to get up and ready for school! Breakfast will be ready in a bit!" The voice added. There was another rustle of sheets, a soft groan of annoyance and a messy brown-haired girl popped out from the mess of sheets. With a yawn and a stretch, she sat up and responded back with "Yes, Yes mother! I'll be down in a bit!" Slowly easing of the bed, her feet touched the soft and comforting carpet. She felt her toes curl and dig into the carpet before she released and padded over to her bathroom.

Furiously, she rubbed at her eyes to get the bits of crust and sleep off and felt a yawn begin to form. Flipping the small switch, she winced as the bright lights blinded her and quickly shielded her face with her hands. Very cautiously, Eve blinked her eyes rapidly to adjust to the light. Once her vision had adjusted, she gazed at herself in the small mirror. She had a small body, and was thin but not anorexic thin like some of the girls that go to her school. Her bust size wasn't huge nor was it small, it suited her lithe body. She had a very pale complexion, surely snow-white would be ashamed if the two ever crossed paths. Eve never enjoyed the suns overly gracious warmth and tended to lock herself in her house when she got the chance and her parent's didn't force her to go out. Then her face finally came into view. It was smooth and no pimple nor scar marred her doll-like complexion. She had a small yet cute nose, rosy cheeks, pale lips and crimson orbs that screamed boredom.

With a sigh and shake of her head, she reached for her brush and began to comb through the snarly knots. Mutters of curses escaped from under her breath and little winces shook her frame. It was painful to comb through bed head, but she managed to endure the pain without tears beginning to form like they once had. She released a soft yet relieved sigh and muttered "Thank goodness, that's my least favorite thing to do in the morning" She then reached for her toothbrush and minty fresh tooth paste, popping the lid and squirting the paste like contents on the brush. She lazily scrubbed at her pearly white teeth, the paste clinging to her lips and gums. Once she had finished she flicked the faucet on and spit out the contents in her mouth and off the brush. After finishing that, she turned the rushing water off and patted at her lips with a towel and then tossing the brush on to the counter as she exited the room with a flip of the switch.

Eve crossed the room towards her closest, throwing the doors open and snatching the summer uniform off its hanger. With a stumble and fumble, she tossed her pajamas to the side to slide the black pleated skirt up to rest on her hips. Searching the messy room, she hoped over to her dresser, grasping the white bra and sliding it one, finally clipping it. She then slid the short-sleeved white button up to rest up on her shoulders and then came the red tie, tightening it to rest snuggly around her neck. She slid her thigh-high white stockings on and reached over to her paper and pencil scattered desk to grab her bag and sketchbook. She once again hopped over the piles of clothing and books lying carelessly on her floor till she reached her door. "I'll clean it after school" she grumbled before exiting the room with a quiet click of the door.

She headed down the wooden stairs, a little difficult as she fumbled with sliding her sketchbook into her bag. Nearly tripping a few times but she caught herself. She halted her steps, nearing the bottom of the staircase. She felt herself strain her ears as she listened to the muffled voices and laughter coming not to far from where she stood. Slowly stepping on to the bottom step, she finally was able to hear the voices talking to her mother. They sounded oddly familiar. She stood, confused for a moment, brain racking at trying to decide who it was her mom was happily chatting with. It finally dawned on to her who the two voices belonged to. A surge of excitement began rushing through her as she raced towards the kitchen. Her eyes shined vibrantly as she entered the room, seeing two familiar faces happily talking to her mom. A grin began forming as she shouted "Garry! Mary! You two are back!" and rushed into the room.

"Eve! How many times has your father and I told you not t-" her mother began to scold her before a rather loud 'Thump' stopped her. "Not to run in the house" Eve's mother added with a sigh and a shake of her head. "O-Ow" she winced out, sitting up on her knees to rub her forehead. Suddenly, a high-pitched and childish laugh filled the air. "Ahahaha! E-Eve fell! Eve fe-fell on her face! Ahaha!" Mary cackled out, throwing her head back as giggles continued to leak from her big mouth. Eve felt her brow twitch and annoyance take over her once happiness. "Mary!" she muttered darkly, annoyance clear in the tone. But the blonde haired girl continued to laugh anyway, obviously feeling no threat.

A large hand came into Eve's vision, she blinked once then twice before following the hand to look up to who it belonged to. "Garry..?" she whispered out curiously, tilting her head since she was a little perplexed. She noticed his visible violet eye shift as he fumbled with what he was going to say. "E-Eve...U-Uh..U-Um...A-Are you al-alright?" he asked in a shaky yet genuinely concerned tone. Eve felt herself blink once again as a smile tugged at her lips. She took Garry's hand before saying "Yeah, I believe so..Thanks Garry" He helped her up, the two's eyes meeting as they did so. Violet clashed with crimson, a blush forming quickly on Garry's pale cheeks. After helping her, he released her hand and looked elsewhere that wasn't her. He felt embarrassed at the whole eye contact thing. especially with the girl he had grown feeling's for. He knew he couldn't hold them back for long. But he had to lock them away forever, no matter what. He knew, deep down inside that she would never feel the same way he felt towards her. He didn't want to ruin the friendship he held with her over a simple feeling. He couldn't stand the fact that if he did confess, it would ruin everything he worked so hard on and that she may never want to be near him again. He couldn't bare to see her not beside him, he could live with being just her friend, even if she fell in love with another. It would hurt, but he would have to deal with it.

Eve blinked and tilted her head, a bit confused at Garry turning his head away from her. But she slowly shook her head, it wasn't the first time he had done this. He was known to get anxious and embarrassed with the whole eye contact thing. She turned her gaze from Garry's to stare at Mary who had stopped laughing and was gazing at the ground, frown clear on her childish face. Furrowing her thin brows, Eve stared at her for a while then signed. "Idiot" she mumbled before glancing at the clock. She gasped and frantically raced towards the toaster, popping a slice of bread into the compartment. Rushing towards the front door, she furiously slipped on her outdoor shoes, fumbling with the laces as she tied them. There was a 'pop' noise, signaling the toast was done. Racing into the kitchen to grab the warm and slightly burnt bread, she felt six eyes burning into her back as she slid the butter knife with pieces of butter on the toast.

"Eve, darling, what are you rushing for?" her mother questioned, voicing what the other's couldn't. "Mom, look at the clock!" she practically screamed, rushing towards the door with the toast in her mouth. Everyone gasped and a stumble of chairs could be heard and four pairs of feet rushed towards the entrance. "Oh no! We're going to be late!" Mary cried, racing down the sidewalk to catch up to Eve. Garry stumbling behind them, trying to catch up with the two girls. "Have a good first day you three!" They heard Eve's mom call out, waving merrily as a big smile was seen on her face. The two racing behind Eve had finally caught up, yelling "Wait up!" "You're going to fast!" and "EVE!". A sheen of sweat and chests rapidly rising could be seen as the tree stood at the gate of the highschool. After running for about five minutes to reach the school and not be late, they were all gasping for breath and tired. "Ah man, what a way to start the first day of our junior year!" Mary whined, pouting a bit as they eased into the crowds of various teens. Some new faces and other's old as they walked towards the entrance. The other two just nodded as they headed towards the classroom lists posted on the bulletin board near the main office.

They noticed a crowd of people gathered around the board, pushing and shoving as they tried to see who was in what class and with who was with them. Tightening her fists, Eve chewed at her bottom lip before saying "I'm going in!" Garry and Mary both gasped, the blonde child-like girl grasping Eve's wrist. "Eve! Are you crazy! You'll get overwhelmed and pushed by these psycho's!" Mary informed, gesturing to the crowd. The auburn haired girl tightened her fist even more, a determined look forming on her face. "I..I know! But I'm still going to try to see what class I am in!" she spat before walking towards the crowd. She squeezed herself in, being pushed and shoved a few times. Garry and Mary both looked wearily into the crowd of bobbing heads before Mary let out a groan. "Damnit! I'm going in too!" she declared and shoved herself in, leaving a gaping Garry behind. "Y-You two..Wai-Wait for me!" he cried, practically jumping into the crowd to find his friends.

With much pushing, shoving and the other way around, the three bruised and annoyed friends reached the list. There eyes quickly darted around, trying to find their names and there classes. "AH! I am in 3-A's Moon class" Eve informed her friends, only to see one happy and smiling face and the other morbid and depressed. It turned out that mary was in 3-C's star class while Garry was in Eve's class. Once the trio had squeezed out of the sea of faces and voices, they walked towards the shoe lockers. "Damnit, I wanted to be with you Eve! Why does stupid Garry get to be with you?!" Mary whined out, annoyed at the turn of event's. Garry looked offended and shouted a "Hey! I am right here you know!" The blonde girl merely stuck her tongue out and responded back with "I know! That's why I said it, stupid, stupid seaweed head!" Eve sighed as she grew even more tired, her two best friends bickering at each other. She rubbed at her temples to soothe her raging head, a head ache beginning to form. "Will you two just stop!" she yelled, glaring at the two before storming off to her locker. Slamming the shoes in there once it had finally opened and slipping her indoor shoes on. There was a soft "sorry" escaping two voices beside her, both voices apologetic. Another sigh eased out before she turned to smile at the two. "It's fine, I shouldn't have yelled...I am just a bit sleepy" she informed, pulling her friends in close for a hug. There bodies squished together, uniforms becoming creased and a tad wrinkly. Not that the three of them cared, it would happen anyway.

They began walking up the stairs towards the classrooms once the school bell rang, the soft chiming noise echoing in the halls. They climbed the three-story stairs to reach the junior hallway. "Well, this is our class" Eve mused sadly, staring at Mary with concerned yet gentle eyes. Mary chewed her bottom lip, frowning a bit. But when she noticed the concern in Eve's eye's, she knew she had to reassure her best friend. "I'll be alright Eve! I wont get in trouble and I'll be good, let's eat lunch on the roof together! Without Garry of course!" she exclaimed happily, pulling Eve close to hug her friend. Eve blinked and smiled softly, patting Mary's head. "Alright, lunch it is then" she mused before pulling away. She noticed her friend's smile grow happier before she skipped down the hall. "See you at lunch!" Mary called out happily, already excited and wanting the day to speed by.

Eve waved before glancing at Garry, noticing his annoyed expression. "Don't worry" she mused, making him blink and look down at her. "We'll eat lunch together tomorrow" She exclaimed before walking in class and heading over to the seat in the back that was closest to the window. Garry blinked, trying to decipher what was just said before blushing furiously. "E-EH?!" he cried out, racing inside to search for the person his heart longed for. Once she was pin pointed, he rushed towards her side. "E-Eve! I-I wasn't thinking ab-about that!" he whispered, embarrassed at what she had declared. She gazed at him, frowning slightly. "Do you..not want to eat lunch..with me?" she questioned, a little hurt. He stared at her before waving his hands and shaking his head. "N-No! That's not what I was saying! I-I mean..I-I do..B-But.." he began, stuttering and blushing like a mad man, even more embarrassed. Eve chewed at her cheek before saying "Then it's settled, we're eating lunch together tomorrow, no if's and's or but's!" After she had said that, the teacher walked in, ordering the students standing and chatting to take a seat. Leaving poor Garry baffled and embarrassed, sliding in the seat beside his friend and love interest.

* * *

The day slowly began, classes passing by at a slow pace, much to Mary's dismay. She sat in her seat, pouting the whole time, wanting it to be lunch time already. Eve on the other hand, had pulled out her sketchbook and began sketching whatever came to mind, tuning out of class while Garry dozed in and out of consciousness. The last period before lunch had begun, making it feel much longer then it already was. Mary just sat at her desk, tapping her foot in annoyance as she gazed at the clock. 'Come on, one more minute and I can finally see Eve' she thought, feeling her annoyance being swept under the rug as a smile formed. The bell had finally rung, the anxious blonde jumping up and racing out of the room with one word being yelled out of her shrill mouth "EVE~!" She raced down the hallway towards her classroom, noticing the auburn haired girl trudging out. With a grin, she raced over and tackled the girl to the ground. "Eve! I missed you! Let's go and eat now!" she cheered, sitting on the fallen girl. Eve stared up at the ceiling, a little dizzy and shaken by the sudden tumble. Once she had come to, she stared at Mary who sat on her with a smile as bright as the sun. "Mary.."she began, tired. "Don't jump on me like that. It actually hurt this time" she exclaimed, sitting up.

Green eyes gazed at her worriedly before Mary slid off of her. "I'm sorry Eve, I didn't mean to hurt you!" she proclaimed, bowing her head. "Please don't hate me!" she pleaded. Eve gazed down at her, confused at Mary for suddenly being so out of character. "Mary, It's fine...I forgive you and how can I ever hate you? You are my best friend!" Eve informed the upset teen, patting her curly head. "Now let's go eat lunch without that stupid seaweed head" She said, smiling warmly as she stood up, holding her hand out for the girl. Mary gazed up with teary orbs, before taking Eve's hand and standing up. She clung tightly on to the girl, wiping at her eyes. "E-Eve...I love you, thanks for being my friend" Mary mused, smiling softly. The red-eyed girl smiled even more and said sweetly "I love you too, and me too Mary...Me too"

The two girls made there way up to the roof, squeezing past the barrier that tried to block them from getting inside. The slid the door open quietly, sneaking out and once again shutting the door with a quiet 'clack' noise. The sun shinned brilliantly in the blue sky, clouds scattered here and there in various shapes and sizes. Eve scowled slightly and sat in the shady area next to the door. Mary glanced down at her before plopping down next to her, not questioning her actions. She knew Eve was no fan of the sun and neither was she. They slid there bento's out from their bags, Eve's a white box with a single red rose in the middle while Mary's was a green box with a little fox in the middle.

"So what did your make for you?" Mary questioned, popping the lid open and setting it aside. She gazed down at the rice balls, octopus cut sausages and mixed vegetables. Eve sighed and opened her lid, staring down at the various items. "Same as always. Something new and healthy of course" Eve mused, grasping the chopsticks and picking up a piece of sushi. She plopped it in her mouth and chewed at it idly, swallowing it. As the two girls ate and chatted away happily, they failed to notice another person that sat just on the other side of the small entrance walls.

* * *

There was a soft chime noise, signaling the end of lunch. Mary pouted and clung to Eve as they stood up, bento boxes empty and shoved into their bags. "Aw man! Lunch ended quickly like always!" The cheery blonde cried, walking with Eve down the flight of stairs. "I know, but at least we got tp see each other and chat for a bit, right?" Eve proclaimed, staring at the other. Mary sighed and chewed at her bottom lip. "I guess so...But it sucks that I can't walk home with you today!" Mary whined, depressed once again. She had always had a whirlwind of emotions, seeming to most people who didn't know her that she was a bit bipolar. But in actuality, she was just a bit childish, never really liking the idea or growing up. Eve blinked and gazed at her in confusion. "Why can't you?" she asked, a bit confused. "I have to clean the class this week" she grumbled, annoyed at how the job was given to her.

_~Flashback~_

_Mary sat at her desk, gazing at the clock and grumbling. Time was just being as slow as ever, always seeming to curse her. Tapping her shoes and her fingers on the desk, she continued to glower at the clock, making the one's beside her flash her annoyed glances before staring at the board. She merely ignored them and continued on what she was doing, tuning out the bullshit the teacher was blabbering on and on about. She was then brought back to reality when there was a tap on her shoulder. She blinked and turned her burning gaze to the right, staring at a girl who had too much make-up and perfume on, already giving her an air of falseness and popularity. Mary scowled before her eyes flickered down to gaze at a folded piece of paper in the girl's hand. Curiosity filled her as she reached for the note, taking it from the girl's hand. She then shifted in her seat and unfolded it, not noticing nor hearing the girls beside her snickering and smirking. Once the note was unfolded, she read the six words on the paper:_

_'**Isn't the teacher such a dick?**_'

_Blinking and furrowing her brows, she turned to gaze at the girl beside her who just stared at the board before turning it back to the paper. "Sensei! Mary's passing notes!" the girl beside her yelled out suddenly, shocking the blonde. "HUH?! No! She is the one who was passing the note to me!" she exclaimed, standing up to point at the girl. The teacher glared at Mary before holding out his hand. "Mary, the note" he said firmly. The girl grumbled and trudged her way up to the teacher, laying the note in his hand. She turned around and made her way back towards her seat, shoting daggers at the girl who just smiled. "Mary, class clean up duty...All week!" the teacher declared. Mary gaped at him from her seat. "But!" she began but was cut off. "That's final!" the teacher said before crumbling the note and tossing it in the trash before continuing with his lesson. Leaving Mary fuming and annoyed._

_~End of Flashback~_

Eve stood there, gaping at her friend. "That's not fair! How could he just take her side over yours! That's almost like favoritism!" She said, annoyed at her friend's turn of events. Mary simply nodded and held her head down, sighing. "I know, I better get to class before the bell rings! See you tomorrow Eve!" the solemn girl said, running down the hall to her classroom. Eve just stood there, a bit annoyed at what had happened before making her way down the hall towards her classroom. Her mind racing with who it could have been that had done such a thing to Mary. 'I have no reason to avenge Mary, it would be pointless anyway over a simple thing. Though..I am not happy with the turn of events for her...That just isn't fair' She thought as she entered the room, flopping down in her seat. She pulled out her sketchbook, tuning out the teacher once more to just let her annoyance flow out on to the paper. Hand taking off to sketch what came into mind. Garry gazed at her worriedly, having slept through lunch period and woken up by the teacher smacking him on the head. Having been embarrassed and apologized profoundly, he had sat and read until Eve had come back. But when she did, he felt she was not in such a cheery mode. 'Eve...?'he thought, staring at her for a bit longer before gazing at the board.

* * *

The end of the day had finally arrived, the last bell ringing throughout the classrooms and hallways. Many of the students had stood up, gathered there things and went to find their friends, other's immediately left or went to club activities. "Ev-Eve I'll be back in a bit, I just need to go speak with the principal real fast about my career and then I-I'll be right back, So please wait for me" Garry informed her, pleading with her to stay for a bit longer. She blinked and gazed at him. "Ah sure Garry, I'll wait for you..I'm going to go help Mary for a bit then I'll meet you down there. Text me when you're down, okay?" she mused, smiling weakly. Garry nodded and rushed out of the room, bag in hand and saying four last words "Okay! Will do E-Eve!" She sighed and exited the room, leaving her bag, sketchbook and cell in the room. She strided down the empty hallways, trying to find 3-C's star class. There was a few loud thuds followed with an "Ouch! Damnit!" Eve blinked before rushing towards the sound, throwing the door to the room open. "Mary, Are you alright!?" she cried out, eyes scanning the room until she found the source.

Mary sat on the floor, a pile of books all around her small form. The girl winces, opening her eyes to stare at Eve, taken aback at her friend's arrival. "E-Eve...What are you doing here? I thought you went home already?" the fallen girl questioned, standing up to dust herself. Eve stayed quiet and made her way over to Mary, kneeling down to take a few of the books scattered about. "I thought you would need some help and since I am waiting for Garry to get done with the Principal, I decided I'd help you until he text's me" she stated, standing up to place the books on the shelves. "Plus, You shouldn't be holding so many heavy books. You could have seriously injured yourself!" Eve stated, scolding the child like girl. Mary gazed at her friend with tearful eyes, a smile forming on her face. "EVE! I love you! You're the best!" Mary cried happily, hugging the girl close. Eve sighed and patted the girl's head. "It's fine, Let's just do what we can with my help until I have to go" she mused and began cleaning the table tops. Mary smiled and nodded her head, a soft "Un" sound leaving her as she shuffled with the books and placed them on the shelves.

Minutes passed as the two cleaned, laughing and chatting as they did so. It was until 10 minutes had passed that Eve realized she had left her cell in the classroom. "Oh shoot!" She hissed, standing up from her kneeling position. Mary gave her a confused look as she cleaned the window's. "What is it?" She questioned, halting her movements. "I left my cell in the classroom, I'll be right back!" she said, rushing out of the room and down the halls, not letting Mary have a chance to respond. "Ah..Okay?" the girl said, slowly and tiredly before she continued with her cleaning. Eve rushed down the halls, worried Garry had texted her in that short amount of time. "Oh no, I hope he didn't! If he did then hopefully he isn't upset with me" she mumbled to herself, nearing the classroom. She threw open the door and was about to walk in,when she froze dead in her tracks. She felt her blood run cold as she gazed at the man, leaning against the window near her desk.

In his hand, was her sketchbook Her precious sketchbook that she didn't let anyone, not her mother, father, Garry nor Mary look into. None of her precious loved ones were allowed to look. But this man...This man was looking into her sketchbook. It was like her diary, but instead of words, it was pictures. She didn't like people reading her personal thought, her personal life, her personal privacy. She suddenly glared at the man, flipping lazily though her sketchbook. "_Put. That. Down. Please_" she stressed out each word behind her teeth, slowly stepping inside the room. The person glanced at her before the book. "Nope" was their response and continued flipping trough the pages. "Please, that's my sketchbook! Put it back!" she hissed, feeling annoyed at this guy. 'Who is he? I have never seen him before!' she thought with disdain, walking over to him. He had long,neck-length, messy black hair and striking blue eyes. He was almost as pale as she was and had 4 ear piercings and a nose piercing. He glanced over at her, standing up and straightening his back. He pointed towards the sketchbook, after closing it. "This? This is yours?" he mused, raising a brow as a smirk formed on his face.

She glared at him and held her hand out. "Yes, it is..Now may I please have it back? It means a lot to me" She exclaimed. The guy tapped his chin, as if thinking the whole thing out. "What will I get if I give it back?" he asked, staring at her, trapping her with his gaze. She blinked ad gave him a confused look. "Haah? You want something from me in return for my book?" she exclaimed in disbelief. He nodded, tongue flicking out to swipe against his lips as his finger pointed at them. "A kiss, in return you can have your book" he exclaimed, eyes taunting her. She blinked and stared at him, completely baffled at the turn of events. "What?! You want me, to kiss you, somebody who I don't even know?!" she exclaimed, still in disbelief. He smirked and mused out "Well, you can get to know me sweet cheeks, after a kiss of course" He leaned down, lips puckered and eyes lidded. She pushed at his chest, disgusted. "Ew, no way! Just give it back and I'll make you...lunch! For one month!" She proclaimed, not wanting her first kiss to be with some asshole. The man in front of her frowned and leaned back. "Make it for two months with little notes inside and you have a deal" He grumbled out. She frowned and nodded her head. "Fine, two months and a note inside each...Fine...Just give it back!" she demanded. He held the book in the air and wagged his index finger side to side saying "Ah Ah Ah~!" in a taunting voice. She furrowed her brows and crossed her arms across her chest. "What now?!" She demanded, annoyed at the whole situation. 'This day just gets better and better' she thought sarcastically.

"I also want you to eat lunch with me for those two months and...do whatever I say for a week, then you can have your sketchbook back" the unnamed man declared, grinning catily at her. She took a step back, eyes a tad wide at what he said before she took a step forward. "No! Just give it back!" she yelled, jumping and stretching her arm out, trying to reach for her book. As the two argued and Eve continued to shove and jump at the man, Garry walked down the halls, in search of his friend. "Eve, why haven't you answered yet?" he mumbled, worried. He had been down with the principal for a while now, texting Eve when he had finished. When she hadn't answered, he sent her another, then another and then twenty more. When she still failed to answer, he decided to go search for her. "I hope she didn't injure herself" he mused and sighed. "That girl...She always seems to get injured" he mumbled, smiling a bit as he remembered the days when he, Mary and Eve were small.

_~Flashback_: _10 years ago~_

_It was a sunny afternoon, the three children played in the park with their parent's sitting at the benches and chatting away. They were playing a game of tag and Garry was it. "Hehe! Garry's it~ Garry's it~!" Mary sang, skipping away with Eve, holding her hand tightly as they rushed away from the panting and tired Garry. "Wa-Wait...Hah..Up you guys...I...hah...Am tired" he wheezed out, leaning down to place his chubby hands upon his scratched up knee's. "Nu-Uh! You have to catch us stupid seaweed head!" Mary called out, voice taunting as ever. She was now upside down and hanging by her knees on the monkey bars, and a quiet and nervous Eve siting on top of the bars, glancing down wearily. "Ma-Marry...W-We shouldn't be up here..I-It's dangerous" Eve mused out, voice shaking in fear. Her body was wracked in little tremors. Mary gazed at her boredly before responding with "Eve, you worry too much..We'll be fine" Eve shook her short, bob-cut brown hair as she said shakily "I-I am getting down...I am scared" she confessed, shifting herself back, clutching tightly onto the bars. _

_The blonde just gazed at her in annoyance before saying in a taunting tone "Eve is a scardy cat! Eve's a scardy cat! Ahaha!" She pointed and continued to laugh at the scared child, only hurting the girls feelings. "I-I am not scared!" Eve proclaimed, sweaty palms clutching the bars tightly as tear began to form. Garry continued panting but now stood up straight, watching the two girls. Mary continued taunting the scared Eve, finally making said girl burst into tears. Garry gasped and rushed over, glaring at Mary. Eve's hands fisted and she rubbed at her eyes, trying to make the tears go away. "WAAH" she cried out, sobbing. Though, when she had released her hands to rub at her eyes, she lost her hold on the bars, tumbling down towards the mulch. "EVE!" Garry cried out, watching the crying girl fall on her back. Everything became silent, then finally there was a loud crying noise and a rushing of feet. Eve's parent's rushed over, scooping their daughter up and holding her close. "Oh are darling Eve! Are you alright?!" Her mother cried out, worry clear in her features. The hurt girl merely continued crying and sobbing. "Mo-Mommy! Da-Daddy! I-It hurts! My back and legs hurt" she cried out, rubbing her eyes. The two parent's quickly left with their child to rush over to a hospital, worried she might have had serious wounds. In the end, Eve had turned out okay. No broken bones or fractures, just a couple scrapes and a lot of bruises._

_~End of Flashback~_

Garry smiled slightly at the memory, even though it wasn't a good one, it was still a memory he cherished, and of course that wasn't the only time. Before he could get lost in his memories again, he heard a 'THUMP' followed with a familiar "Ah!" sound. Blinking, he rushed towards the noise, flinging the door open. "Eve?!" he called out, eyes scanning the room. He gasped and felt his body turn rigid. There was Eve, lying on the floor with a man he didn't know atop of her. He felt his blood boil when Eve and the man flushed and gazed into each other's eyes."Eve?! Are you okay?!" he asked, rushing into the room and towards her side, glaring at the unknown man. Eve blinked and looked up, gasping when she saw the male. "Garry? Yea-Yea I think so" she mumbled, sitting up and pushing the guy off of her. She glanced behind her and noticed her sketchbook lying near her head, snatching it up and holding it close, she stood up. "I am not doing NONE of them...Don't ever touch my sketchbook again" she seethed, grasping her bag and shoving her sketchbook into it, storming towards the door.

Garry stood where he was at and glared at the man, making it clear that he already hated the man. "Garry! Let's go home" Eve called, annoyed. The lavender haired boy nodded and looked away from the man, turning to catch up with Eve. Said man sat on the ground, hand shoved messily into his hair as a smirk formed upon his lips, his right cheek red with a small imprint. The man gazed out the window to see a fuming Eve storm down the pathway that led out of the school and Garry rushing to catch up with her, annoyed as much as she was. "Heh, this should be an interesting year" he mused, slowly standing up and grabbing his bag to place it over his shoulder before walking out of the room. Leaving the almost empty school.

* * *

**_A/N: Annnnnd done with chapter one! I hope you all enjoyed this, even if it sloppily written and not so great OTL;; I apologize. I didn't really finish the whole thing so It just farted out of my brain and I spent from 7 P.M to 1 A.M writting this and thinking it through OTL Please don't flame me for them being OOC, I know and I kind of hated it to, but I really want to upload this and not rewrite it due to that. I promise I shall work on keeping them IC if it bothers you all. Um other then OOCness please tell me what you think, I'll take criticism, maybe won't like it but I'll take it! It'll help me and help you! And this chapter was all just a warm up, get things going, so sorry if it was a bit boring? I tried to make it not so boring but If I did OTL I apologize! So without further ado, Please review and once again I hope you all enjoyed it! You guys are awesome and stay awesome! Much Love, KawaiiNekoChanz_**


End file.
